Listen to Your Heart
by dropout kid
Summary: Karin finds herself pregnant at the most inconvenient of times, and wants to get rid of the baby. Suigetsu, however, has different plans. Karin x Suigetsu. ON HIATUS.


**Listen to Your Heart**

by dropout kid

**Summary:**** Karin finds herself pregnant at the most inconvenient of times, and tries to get rid of the baby. However, Suigetsu has different plans. Karin x Suigetsu.**

**Warnings:**** Language, Lemons**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor will I ever throughout this story.**

**Chapter 1 – You're Not Alone**

Karin paled as she looked down at the pregnancy test she was holding tightly in her hand. There had to be a mistake. There had to be. She couldn't be pregnant. It just... wasn't possible. Why, of all times, did she have to be pregnant now? Team Taka was currently pursuing the Eight-Tales; she didn't have time to worry about the unwanted thing that had just decided to take up space in her womb.

"Karin," Sasuke's voice interrupted her thoughts. "We've decided we're moving a couple miles north, and then we'll set up camp there; we'll have better coverage."

"Yeah," Karin agreed distractedly. "That sounds good."

Slipping the test into the pouch that was clipped to her jacket and pushing her glasses up her nose, she trudged out from behind the bush she had been behind and after the three boys who were waiting for her. Once she had fallen into step with them, they leapt into the trees and started moving north at a fast face.

After what Sasuke had called "a couple miles", which was more like several, Sasuke finally decided that he had found a worthy place to camp for the night. While Suigetsu got things ready for a fire, Juugo collected extra firewood, and Sasuke scouted the area, Karin sat under a tree, fidgeting with her short shorts.

"What's your deal?" Suigetsu appeared in front of Karin, startling her. He was crouched down in front of her, their noses almost touching.

Opening her mouth, Karin mentally contemplated her options. She knew she had to tell him, but not now. So, instead, she shook her head, put her hands to his chest and gave it a light push.

"We'll talk later."

It came out harsher than she had intended. Instantly feeling guilty, she closed her eyes. Cracking one eye open, she shot him a remorseful look with one red eye.

"You've been bitchier," Suigetsu joked lightly, providing her with a small smile.

Standing up and moving back towards the weak fire he had started, Suigetsu quietly warmed his hands. Turning as Juugo approached their camp, his arms now full with scavenged sticks, Karin let out a heavy sigh and brushed her untidy candy-apple red hair out of her eyes. After about a half hour, the four teens had finally arrived at the fire that, thanks to Sasuke, was roaring.

Glaring into the dancing flames, Karin felt her stomach twist into uncomfortable knots. In the situation she was in, there seemed like there was only one option to run with - to tell no one and get rid of the baby.

But could she really go through with such a thing? Sure she was a bit ruthless by nature, and of course she didn't mind killing a few people here or there if it was necessary, but could she really go through with killing an innocent baby?

"Karin, did you hear what I said?"

Karin jumped, turned towards Sasuke, and gave him an apologetic glance. "Sorry, Sasuke-kun, I was just thinking."

"Hn," the raven-haired boy said passively. "I said we're going to move first thing in the morning; I want to head towards the Hidden Rock Village. I think we'll have more luck there."

"Sure," Karin agreed without thinking. "If you think that's best."

Sasuke nodded in her direction, silently pleased at Karin's agreeable nature. However, his mouth curved down into a small, barely noticeable frown when he noticed the distraught look that had taken over her face when she had looked away from him.

"I'm tired," Suigetsu said, fighting back a yawn. "Who wants to take watch first?"

"Not you, obviously," Karin said with a sour expression.

Suigetsu shot her a toothy grin.

"I can take the first watch," Juugo said, looking around at the other three for approval. When they all agreed, the tall boy stood up and stealthily disappeared into the trees.

"Whatever," Suigetsu stretched his arms high over his head. "Well then, wake me up whenever we're leaving." And with that, he jumped up from his perch next to the fire and strolled over to his bedroll. Once inside of it, it wasn't long before Karin and Sasuke heard his loud snores.

"I wonder if he knows how dangerous his deafening snores are," Karin mused with a scowl.

"Hn," Sasuke responded with a shrug. Looking over at her, he noticed the distressed expression again. "What's wrong?"

Karin looked up, startled. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Sasuke repeated. "You look like something's bothering you, and I don't think that we can afford any distractions on this mission."

Karin discreetly gulped. "It's nothing, Sasuke-kun, honest. I just have a bit of a stomach ache, that's all. Not a big deal."

Sasuke nodded. "Then you should probably get some rest; we're going to leave bright and early."

Karin fought back a groan. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Then, sluggishly climbing into her bedroll, she stared at the starry night sky before slowly drifting off to sleep.

-

"Oi, Karin, wake up already!"

Karin grunted, and swatted away the hand that was shaking her shoulder. Rolling over, she ignored the exasperated sigh that the person shot in her direction; it was way too early to be waking up. She doubted the sun had even risen yet.

"Sasuke told me to wake you up. If you don't get up now, we're going to leave you behind."

"Fuck, Suigetsu," Karin growled, rolling over again and cracking open an eye to shoot him a deadly glare. "Do you know how fucking annoying your voice is in the morning?"

He grinned. "That's why I'm assuming he asked me to get you up."

Slowly sitting up, Karin adjusted her glasses that were slipping down her nose. Unfortunately, she was right; the sun was barely up. Reluctantly pulling back the bedroll, she shivered as the cold morning air hit her bare legs.

"Come on, slowpoke," Suigetsu held out a hand, offering to help her up.

Karin gave him a strange look before hesitantly taking his hand. "Um, thanks."

"Here, why don't you go and get ready while I put away your shit?"

Karin blushed at his kind gesture, even despite his tetchy tone. "Uh, sure, that'd be great. Thanks, Suigetsu."

He shot her a funny glance, noticing the reddening of her cheeks. "No problem."

After grabbing a change of shorts, Karin walked away from the camp and into a cluster of trees, where she guessed she would get the most amount of privacy she could achieve in the given situation. Slowly stripping off her shorts, she shivered at the cold and silently wished she had an outfit that provided her with more warmth.

However, just as Karin was heading back to their camp, an unpleasant wave of nausea washed over her, making her stomach lurch and stopping her in her tracks before running to take refuge on a tree, panting as she leaned against the hard bark.

"Guh," she closed her eyes, feeling sick. Covering her mouth, Karin felt something rise up in her throat. After taking a few shaky steps away from the tree, Karin opened her mouth and threw up, gagging as she spit out the vomit.

"Ugh, what the fuck?" Karin wiped her mouth with a trembling hand, grimacing. Spitting out the bad after taste that was now in her mouth, she shook her head. Turning around, deciding to quickly go back to the camp and rinse her mouth, she froze when she was met with a pair of blue eyes drilling holes into her own.

"Care to explain?"

-

Karin immediately felt her heart pounding erratically in her chest as she stared at Suigetsu, who was looking at her with a shocked expression.

"You're… pregnant?" He repeated slowly, as if it was the first time he had heard of such a thing. "How… how are you pregnant?"

"You tell me," Karin snapped bitterly, glaring daggers at him. "If I'm recalling correctly, this is _your_ fault."

"How is it _my_ fault?" Suigetsu asked, aghast. "You're the one who is supposed to be on some sort of – I don't know – preventative thing!"

"Which, as I mentioned to you, is only 92-99.7% effective, which is why I told you to not ejaculate inside," Karin retorted, her cheeks flushing.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know that this could happen?" He demanded furiously.

"Where the hell do you think babies come from, dumb ass?" Karin hissed, looking at him exasperatingly. "News flash, they sure as hell don't come from storks. And now, because of your disregard of my suggestion, you're a father!"

Suigetsu froze, gaping at her, his eyes staring deep into her own.

"Well what the fuck are we supposed to do?" He asked, looking helpless.

Karin ran a hand through her hair. "I've been thinking…"

"And…" He prompted her anxiously.

"I think I am going to get rid of it."

"What? Why?" Suigetsu asked, looking shocked.

"What do you mean 'why'?" Karin looked at him as if he was crazy. "You can't honestly be considering keeping it."

He scowled. "So what if I am?"

Karin shook her head. "Do you really think it's wise for me to be pregnant right now? It's not like I'm going to be able to take care of the thing; I'm going to be fighting. The chances of it getting hurt, or even killed, are very high."

"So what," Suigetsu looked at her with a determined expression. "If you don't fight, then you can't get hurt. So, you just won't fight."

"…" Karin's eye twitched. "That… makes no sense. I _have_ to fight, idiot. I don't have a choice."

"Then I'll fight for you," the boy said earnestly. "I'll fight twice as hard, and I'll protect you. That way you and the baby won't be in danger. That would work, right?"

Karin sighed. "Yeah, but what about when Sasuke-kun makes us split up; I'm going to have to fight then, won't I? And what about all of the other times that you won't be there? It's impossible."

"No, it's not," Suigetsu growled. "We'll make it work."

Karin looked at him, taken aback. "You… seriously want to have this baby? What, are you insane?"

"Most likely," the boy shrugged. "But it's not a question of my sanity. It's a question of whether or not you're going to be in this with me."

Karin sighed. "I really don't think this is wise…"

"Here is the way I see it," the boy grabbed Karin's hand, looking into her eyes. "You should try and keep the baby. I know we're young, and I know the circumstances aren't ideal, but I think we should take advantage of the situation when it's given to us. What do you have to lose? If the chances of losing the baby are high, and you already want to get rid of it, you shouldn't care. And, if for some miracle the baby does survive, we'll be parents, and I promise to be the best father I can be."

Karin stared at him, her heart racing, and tearing forming in the corners of her eyes. "That was v-very insightful," she whispered, choking on a sob.

He grinned, leaning in. "I have my moments."

She returned the smile and also leaned forward, meeting his lips with her own. And as her skin got goose bumps that had nothing to do with the cold, Karin reached up and cupped Suigetsu's face with her hands, deepening the kiss. He eagerly obliged, groaning at her confidence. Grabbing her hips and pulling her close, he lustfully ground his half hard erection against her, making her moan softly against his lips. As they broke apart for air, Suigetsu quickly attached himself to Karin's neck, nipping and sucking on the sensitive flesh.

"Nngh," Karin groaned in approval. "S-Suigetsu… We should s-stop."

"Yeah, I'm already getting hard. Anymore of this and I think I'm gonna have to fuck you against one of these trees." Suigetsu panted, still working on placing a dark hickey on Karin's pale neck. When he was finally satisfied, he pulled away and admired the purple bruise that was beginning to form. "You look sexy with that on your neck," he mused, shooting her a lewd grin.

"Whatever," she grinned, playfully smacking him on the shoulder. "You know, I think we should get back; Sasuke-kun and Juugo are probably wondering where we got off to."

"I _wish_ I got off," Suigetsu murmured under his breath, but regardless followed Karin's lead back to camp.

"I heard that, you pervert," Karin shook her head.

"Just as I intended," he laughed, following her out of the cluster of trees and into the clearing, where both Sasuke and Juugo were waiting for them.

"Are we ready?" Sasuke asked with blatant impatience in his voice.

Karin flushed as Suigetsu grinned, both nodding their head.

"Good," Sasuke said shortly. "Let's move."

-


End file.
